


tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it

by Anonymous



Series: tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor is 8 years older, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Younger Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor took advantage of Loki's secret before Loki even knew what that meant.  He learned to crave it and now, as an adult, he has to find more creative ways to get Thor's attention.





	tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it

“We were raised together.  We played together. We fought together.”

On the edge of a cliff with Thor’s electricity crackling around them, this was what it had come to— Loki acting out for Thor’s attention and Thor’s refusal to speak words beyond deeply veiled meanings.  

“Playing,” Loki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Is that what you called it?” 

Thor’s jaw tightened in anger as did his fists at his sides.  It was all too easy to get a reaction out of his brother. 

“We were children,” Thor gritted out between his teeth.  

“No, I was the child,” Loki snapped and clenched his own fists in an attempt to keep his composure.  This wasn’t the time to lose control. 

It was difficult, though, with his brother towering above him.  He’d never been a match for Thor’s strength or his presence. One step closer and Loki would bow to his will as a reflex as he did every time.  

“You never wanted to be seen as a child,” Thor hissed as Mjolnir hummed at his side in response to his tightening grip.  

Loki couldn’t even argue with Thor on that point.  He had never wanted to be seen nor treated as a child even when he had been one.  Thor was older and Loki wanted to be treated just the same, demanded it even. He saw now what it had cost, where the exchange of his childhood had left him.  

“Like that’s an excuse,” Loki’s voice lost some of its conviction as he looked off to the side.  He could feel Thor’s phantom breath against his neck, the ghost of his hand running over his naked body.  Loki couldn’t allow himself to lose focus. 

Thor’s energy moved closer, Loki could feel it charging the air between them.  It was a unique feeling that was hard to forget. 

“Tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it.”  

Thor was near, his lips close enough for the warmth of his breath to caress Loki’s ear.  He tried to step back and found himself pinned between the mass of his brother’s body and the uneven wall of rock. 

“How was I to know what you were doing,” Loki responded and cursed the waver in his voice that exposed his weakness.  Weakness was what Loki truly feared. It had always been his downfall when it came to his brother. 

“You always enjoyed it.” 

Thor’s voice made a shiver run down his spine just as it had each time such a tone was used on him.  He could still remember the first time it had caressed his ear, the strange mix of anxiety and excitement it had brought.  

His twelfth birthday had hardly passed the first time Thor had crept up behind him and murmured so deeply into his ear.  The heavy velvet drapes had been hiding him from the large hall where their visitors had gathered, Loki deemed too young for the conference.  Ever longing to be included, Loki had been watching, sure he would not be found out. 

The night shadowed the space where Thor had found him, no one there to witness the lips of the young prince pressing a line of kisses down the neck of his brother.  

“You’ve worn your new robes,” Thor’s voice rumbled against his skin.  

Loki stayed still in Thor’s arms, craving the attention but confused about the act.  Thor gave their mother quick pecks on the cheek, as did Loki himself, but he had never seen Thor this way with anyone.  He felt special to his brother who usually brushed him off as an annoyance and refused to make any move to push him away.  

“Father will be busy late into the night and has sent me away,” Thor whispered hotly while a hand snaked its way beneath the fabric.  “We shall not be found if we don’t wish it.” 

Thor’s fingers found skin and then slid down until his large palm covered Loki between his legs.  He couldn’t help but squirm under the touch as his brother began to palm him and he felt himself growing hard.  

“Brother, what are you—” 

“Shhh, it will feel good,” Thor cut him off with his assurance and then let his hand venture further.  

Loki gasped when his fingers reached his folds, the foreign touch confusing his senses.  

“So it’s true,” Thor whispered in awe as his finger slid further to find his first hole.  “I have heard hushed rumours but did not believe them to be true.” 

Loki let out a noise of surprise as a thick digit slid inside but his body responded and he felt his wetness gathering around the intrusion.  Thor placed his free hand against Loki’s stomach and pulled their bodies flush. He could feel the heat and hardness of Thor against his backside even through their layers of clothing.  

“Feel what you are doing to me, brother?” 

Loki did and it was overwhelming.  The finger slowly moving into and then out of his body was the first thing that had ever breached him there and the sensation was foreign.  

“It is tempting to give in and take you right here,” Thor growled and rolled his hips against Loki.  Loki wasn’t sure what that meant. “Accompany me to my chambers.” 

Too afraid to lose Thor’s attention, Loki allowed himself to be led through the passages to the prince’s chambers, the ones next to his own.  Thor’s attendants had been dismissed for the night and only one torch was left illuminating the space. 

Lifting a hand, his brother unclasped his robe and undressed him as if one of his attendants until he stood naked in the center of the room.  

“Sweet Loki,” Thor cooed and led him over to the large bed.  “You may stay here tonight.” 

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed and shivered as the cool air touched his skin.  He kept his eyes on Thor as he removed his own clothes piece by piece, the moonlight touching the curve of his back down to the round of his cheeks.  Loki had always admired his brother’s physique, their body types such polar opposites. Seeing it so unobstructed was a first. 

His breath caught in his chest when his brother turned and displayed the rest of his body to Loki.  The part he had felt pressed against his back now stood out long, thick and curved with his massive sac hanging proudly below.  Loki could do nothing but gape. He could recall many a time catching sight of one of the royal stallions being led to breed. He’d giggled at the time at such massive equipment and now could not help but compare them to his brother.  

For a man, Thor had been gifted.  

Loki’s own was much smaller and had only started to function as a man’s in the recent past.  He wondered if Thor would judge him for his size, poke fun at him once the sun had risen. 

“Lie with me,” Thor directed once he’d climbed onto the bed.  He patted the space beside him and Loki followed his lead. 

“You are so special, Loki,” Thor placed his hand gently on Loki’s thigh, “Will you allow me to see your secret?” 

Loki wasn’t sure what Thor meant but nodded under his undivided attention.  

Thor rose to his knees and his strong hands parted Loki’s thighs.  He knelt between them and his fingers found their way back to Loki’s folds.  Pulling them open, Thor gazed upon him in adoration and it outweighed Loki’s urge to close his legs and pull away.  It felt strange to be touched there and Thor didn’t stop. 

His thumb brushed over a sensitive spot that made Loki shiver and then another finger was sliding into his body.  Loki shifted, trying to figure out what his brother was attempting to accomplish by touching him so intimately. 

Thor withdrew his finger and then wrapped that hand around his own straining cock.  

“You feel so perfect, Loki,” Thor muttered while he shuffled closer.  “I need to feel you.” 

A shadow fell over Loki’s body as Thor braced himself above his young brother.  It took a bit of shifting around but then Loki’s hips were cradled in the V of Thor’s thighs and his hardness was pressed right against Loki’s quim.  

“I’m going to be the first to have you,” Thor grunted out while feeding the head of his cock to Loki’s hole.  He wasn’t sure what was happening until there was pressure and then his brother was entering his body. 

The stretch was uncomfortable and strange but not painful.  Slick oozed from him to ease the slide as his body was stretched open.  

“Oh, brother,” Thor moaned and did not stop until Loki was speared completely onto his hard cock and their hips were pressed flush together.  

Unable to keep himself still, Loki squirmed against the strange feeling which made Thor let out a deep moan.  A strong hand moved to gripped Loki’s hip when Thor finally moved himself, nearly drawing out only to push right back in.  Loki stared up at Thor’s closed-eye expression and the small twitches of his face. It was clear he was enjoying Loki’s body and Loki could do nothing but let him.  

Thor continued to grunt with each thrust until one final push kept him deep inside.  His face was a mask of pleasure and, after a moment, Loki could feel his brother twitch within him with a warmth that radiated through his whole body.  

Loki nearly lost his breath when the weight of his brother’s body dropped down against him.  It took all his strength to nudge Thor enough to finally get the hint and roll onto his back at Loki’s side.  He was left feeling strangely empty and reached his hand down to feel where Thor had been. 

Wet and warm, his quim was puffy and swollen and sensitive to his touch.  It made him want to continue and to pull his fingers away at the same time.  

That had been the first in a long string of encounters with his brother.  He came to crave their time alone once their chambers had grown dark and found pleasure in Thor’s affections.  Loki had even come to rely on it once he was old enough to fully understand what they were doing. 

Then Thor had left for battle and returned a different man.  He stayed at their father’s side with his head held high like an honorable statue in replace of the brother Loki had once known.  

Loki watched his brother take others to his chambers while never sparing Loki a second glance.  It was for the best that Thor never stayed in Asgard for long after that. 

But Thor had finally caught up to his schemes and Loki wasn’t even sure what he wanted anymore.  

“I know you enjoyed it,” Thor growled and a tremor ran below them as his hammer dropped to the ground at their feet.  

Any response became stuck in Loki’s throat as Thor’s fingers efficiently unlaced his pants.  Loki’s face burned as his hand slid down against his skin to find just how wet he had become through the exchange.  

“I see you still enjoy it,” Thor’s smirk was dark and a brow quirked up, challenging Loki to deny it as his finger curled and slid into his body.  

“You always take what you want, anyway, brother,” Loki gritted out and cursed his body for contracting around the feeling he craved.  He was hard and twitched where his pants kept Thor’s forearm pressed up against it. 

“You’re right.  I do.” 

Thor grinned and used his strength to rip the clothing from Loki’s body, the thread easily separating at the seams.  Releasing himself from his own confines, Loki couldn’t help but look down at his brother for the first time in many years.  He swallowed hard at its size and clenched around Thor’s finger yet again as he remembered the stretch. 

With one quick and easy motion, Thor had lifted Loki off his feet and hefted his arms up under his knees.  It parted his thighs around Thor’s waist and gasped in surprise. 

“You cannot take me here, brother,” Loki tried to protest but it was weak.  

“I will,” Thor insisted and pressed Loki’s back firmly into the wall of rock behind him.  

With a bit of shifting, Thor’s head was pressed against Loki’s wet hole and then it popped inside.  He couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled back with the strange relief he felt to be breached once again.  Thor felt even thicker after so much time had passed and Loki felt every ridge and vein in detail as he was impaled.  

“I know this is what you crave,” Thor murmured as he began to move.  Loki couldn’t even deny it. 

Lightning crackled around them and thunder rumbled as rain broke open the night sky.  They stayed dry in their corner of the mountain as Thor claimed him. Loki grabbed onto fistfuls of Thor’s hair and relished in the growl he received in response.  

“Fill me, brother,” Loki whispered against Thor’s ear and trembled when Thor’s pace became more pointed.  

It felt good to be full again and he grasped on to every moment as Thor easily held him up with his thick muscles.  Loki wasn’t twelve anymore but he felt he was while under the mercy of his brother. 

Loki could tell when his brother was about to spill and reached between them to pleasure himself so they could release at the same time.  Over time, Loki had learned to feel the details within his body and each twitch and spurt caused him to shiver as Thor claimed him once again.  He aimed his own release over Thor’s armor and stayed panting after while Thor stayed deep inside. 

It was only the loud noise descending from the sky above them that ripped them apart.  Thor was composed with hammer in hand within a moment and ready to engage. Loki gaped as Thor was occupied with the fight and could do nothing but conjure up some new clothes to cover his body.  

He could hear the crack of trees being splintered but he tuned it out.  His concentration was turned to the feeling of his brother’s seed running from his quim, already conjuring up the next plan to goad his brother into giving in to him again.  

 


End file.
